


Our Cutest Little Troops

by 4QuietRyt3r



Category: Castle (TV 2009), Holby City, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Double Pregnancy, F/M, Isaac Mayfield past relationship and in jail, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 02:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/pseuds/4QuietRyt3r
Summary: A baby is dropped at Dominic’s doorsteps. He adopts this child, until later on, another baby is dropped off. For Dominic, he loves both children. Then later on is dropped another child.Why are these children dropped at his doorstep?He decides to take this one in with his two children. While dating, he is given a wake-up call that Isaac is an abusive boyfriend and left him. As Dominic meets Lofty, later on marries him. Pregnant, later on they not only gain a baby, but have two little ones that join the cute troops. Mpreg, graphic birth, male lactation, don’t like, no one is forced to read this story.





	Our Cutest Little Troops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vgault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vgault/gifts).

> Still add this, if enjoy, read and review and give kudos. If not please no harsh comments, no one is forced to read this story.

**Our Cutest Little Troops**

**By 4QuietRyter**

* * *

.Disclaimer.

I don’t own anything. The characters belong to the tv show series for both shows. The first is Holby City, the second is Shadowhunters and Castle. The characters belong to them. The idea belongs to another author, who gave me the idea to put together.

[Still adding this, enjoy this story. If not, if you don’t like the story, please no harsh comments, no one is forced to read this story!]

This is for Vgault, this suggestion is a wonderful idea and with planning, you helped inspire this wonderful story. I hope this story is good.

.Summary.

A baby is dropped at Dominic’s doorsteps. He adopts this child, until later on, another baby is dropped off. For Dominic, he loves both children. Then later on is dropped another child.

Why are these children dropped at his doorstep?

He decides to take this one in with his two children. While dating, he is given a wake-up call that Isaac is an abusive boyfriend and left him. As Dominic meets Lofty, later on marries him. Pregnant, later on they not only gain a baby, but have two little ones that join the cute troops. Mpreg, graphic birth, male lactation, don’t like, no one is forced to read this story.

* * *

Alexander Gideon Nathaniel Copeland. “Alec”

One Month

The person looks around and at the sleeping baby, who looks so peaceful, scoffing with disgust they put the baby at the doorstep. When morning came, the baby looked around.

Where is their parent?

They didn’t know what was going on. It was scary and cold, causing the baby to start crying. They hoped their parent would come soon, they are cold and hungry. Dominic was waking up, thinking that the crying is a dream. Until he ran to the front door and gently opened it to see that there is a baby in the front door.

He gently picks up the baby, comforting the baby. He then takes out his phone and calls for a paramedic. Then looks under his shirt and sighs, as a carrier, when his body hears a crying child, his body starts to react to the baby’s cry.

That’s why he never wants to work in the maternity ward, that and he would have to fight the urge to want to feed every baby that cries. But since it looks like there isn’t a note for this one.

He looks to see this baby needs their diaper changed. The paramedic comes in.

Dominic asks, “Any chance you could help me get somethings for the baby please?”

Paramedic thinks, “Okay, for now what’s going on?”

Dominic explains as they go, “Baby dumped on my doorstep. For now let’s get this baby supplies.”

Paramedic thinks, “Okay.”

The baby seems to calm down listening to Dominic’s heartbeats. Then while calming the baby down, he notice the baby seems to hold tight onto him. When they get there, the paramedic helps Dominic buy stuff for the baby. While changing the baby’s diaper.

He notice the baby is a boy. And has big brown eyes with sun kissed skin and a messy head of hair. Dominic kisses his forehead and tickles his belly causing him to coo and smile toothless.

Paramedic suggests, “Want to adopt him? I mean it’s better than sending him to system.”

Dominic nods, “Okay, but for now I need to feed him. My pectoral hurts.”

Paramedic nods, “Hey I’ll co-parent to help. I mean I don’t mind helping to help you. He obviously loves you. What will you name him?”

Dominic lets him latch on, as he suckles and drinks his milk.

“Alexander Gideon Nathaniel Copeland. Hi Alec.”

Switching, he lets him drink as the paramedic takes him back to the house with stuff for the baby. Then after that while helping to file for Dominic to be Alec’s mother. He became the fun Uncle and co-parent to Alec.

Dominic rocks him to sleep, after that, he puts him in his new small bed. He sighs, this may have it’s hard times, but he will know it’s worth it for Alec. Then he gets started to study.

Medical school is after all his dream.

Besides being a mother.

One Year Old

Dominic wakes up to small hands trying to wake him up. He figured it was a dream until he hears.

“Wake up mommy.”

That’s probably part of the dream. Until he feels small warm lips kissing his face while the small hand pats his face. It takes him a minute to realize it’s his son Alec, and his waking him up. Dominic opens his eyes to see Alec trying to open them.

He takes Alec, kisses his belly with raspberry kisses, causing him to squeal and laugh. Dominic carries him and after he does business, he gives Alec shower.

Alec dances and splashes the water. He couldn’t believe his baby is a year old now. It seemed like yesterday he was running around the house with a diaper over his head at nine-months old.

Now turning one. He cleans Alec and breastfeeds him while waiting for Simon and Raphael to come in and help with what he’s got planned. Simon opens the door with Raphael behind to help with the party.

Dominic and the paramedic Simon, are currently get Alec’s birthday together. Something simple and Simon found a boyfriend, currently dating. He was reluctant that Simon was a co-parent. But after spending time with Alec.

He wondered where the toy stuff kitty came from.

All had to guess was Raphael spoiled Alec with the two, that and showing him the tv show Supernatural. Instead of being scared, he loves the tv show. Great, his son is grabbing an American show.

Course he’ll pretend he didn’t find it interesting. Of course, that lie can only work for so long. For now, his adopted parents are busy, but give their grandson gifts to spoil with and lots of hugs and kisses.

Before leaving for work.

He decided to invite a few of his friends from school. While putting remaining food item Sheppard’s Pie. He felt small arms around his leg. He looks to see a small head of hair.

Dominic kneels, “What’s wrong my little Commander Spock?”

Alec hugs to hide his face.

Simon comes in, “He started running when people came in.”

Dominic sighs, Alec is shy and doesn’t like the big crowds. He picks up Alec, who buries his face in his neck, to hide his face. Dominic rubs his back as he carries his son to the living room.

But suspects he’s tired, because he’s starting to cry and rub his eyes. Rubbing his back, he carries to his bedroom, unbuttoning his shirt. Dominic lets Alec latches on, gulping and drinking his milk.

Dominic pats his bottom as Alec drinks his milk. While suckling, Alec was gripping his mommy’s finger.

Simon knocks, “The guest are eating. How’s the guest of honor?”

Alec is heard suckling and gulping Dominic’s milk. Dominic points to Alec, whose eyes start to close, as he finishes, he burps and lays his head on his shoulder.

“Sleeping.”

Dominic carries Alec, who sleeps, as Simon puts on the headphones to help him sleep better. While doing that, Dominic let him sleep in the play pen until he wakes up. As the party continues, Alec wakes up, yawning and stretching his small arms.

Dominic tickles him causing him to laugh as he carries Alec, trying to hide his tears. He’s not happy that his baby is growing up. Now he knows how his parents felt.

He then carries Alec to his high-chair and got him his own cake. The candle is lite, but while singing, Alec smashes the candle out, and gives it to Dominic, who laughs, and puts it away.

Simon laughs, “Smash it out, so want to smash the cake?”

Alec is confused, but smashes his face in opening his mouth and eating the cake. Dominic is glad he put his son in a white shirt, easier to wash out. The party became a success and for now Alec was happy with the gifts. He’s running around because of the sugar.

After using the bathroom and cleaning up. He was able to let the guests go home after Alec thanked and hugged them for them. After that, he let Alec latch on, drinking, while Dominic singed him and he fell asleep.

Dominic kisses his forehead, “Happy birthday my sweet Commander Spock.”

* * *

Clarissa Evangeline Adele Copeland “Clary”

Two Months Old

This parents sighs, they wanted to keep their baby, but how? They are currently not wanting to be parents. They look at the sleeping child and kiss their forehead.

They hope the baby will safe here and left after leaving the letter there. The next morning Alec held the letter, unsure what to do with it as the baby wakes up. Looking around for their mother and couldn’t find them.

Causing the baby to cry as Alec went to get his mommy and putting the letter in his mommy’s coat.

Dominic was sleeping, currently his son Alec is five years old. His love for books and Supernatural has not changed. While he’s currently in Kindergarten, his IQ bumped up.

So for now he’s in First Grade.

He wakes up to his son shaking him. Dominic opens his eyes, rubbing them, and looking at the clock.

Dominic groans, “My little Commander Spock, it’s four in the morning baby.”

Alec points, “Mommy, baby crying.”

He gets up and follows Alec. Yep now he hears a baby crying, so another parent dumps a baby at his apartment. Is his house a dump site for babies? He hopes it’s just one. And looks to see a baby crying, so he picks up the baby and starts comforting the baby.

He remembers out of habit having diapers, so he turns on the light, and sees the baby has red hair and green eyes. Then notices the baby is a girl, so he changes the diaper.

He calls Simon.

Simon answers, “Let me guess. Dump a baby site happen?”

Dominic says, “Yep, for now I’ll bring her in to see if there is anything wrong with her, and did you get Alec’s blood work done? Can Raphael pickup Alec for school?”

Simon thinks, “Yeah, the lab is giving it, so I’ll talk about when you come in. And Raphael can take him to work.”

Alec is put back to sleep and told that Uncle Raphael will pick him up. As he takes the baby girl in Alec’s old carrier. He takes a cab to the hospital. Then while taking the baby girl in, he looks under his shirt.

Just like with Alec.

Simon takes him back and a Doctor checks out the baby girl. While Dominic holds her, Doctor sees that she is fine, but needs to be feed.

Dominic adjust his shirt and let’s the baby latch on, suckling his milk.

Simon wonders, “Why dump this one at your house?”

Dominic sighs, “I don’t know, for now. I’m thinking of adopting this one too. Besides Alec needs someone to play with, maybe when she turns one. Besides she needs a home. Not the system.”

Simon turns to Doctor, “Well.”

Doctor agrees, “I’ll start the paperwork. Name?”

Simon says, “Can I help? Maybe Clarissa?”

Dominic nods, “Clarissa Evangeline Adele Copeland?”

Simon nicknames, “Clary.”

As if agreeing, Clary coos as she switches and latches on. While feeding Clary, the Doctor had Dominic sign the paper. His parents are in for a surprise, even his mother wonders how their home turned into a dump-your-unwanted baby site.

Dominic argued that he loves Alec and mentioned, it’s either that or the system. While keeping that in mind, Dominic was glad he has time as Clary lays her small head on his chest.

Alec comes in to after school to see his mommy holding the baby. Dominic brings Alec closer.

He shows Alec, “This is going to be your new-.”

Alec sobs, “Mommy is replacing me.”

He starts crying and Dominic has Simon brings him closer, hugging his son and rubbing his back as he sobs.

Dominic explains, “Baby I’m not replacing you. This baby is going to be your baby sister. Someone for you to play with as she gets older honey.”

Alec through teary eyes looks at the baby who is looking at her older brother with her big green eyes. Cooing as she reaches for Alec, taking his small hand in her tiny one. Alec kisses her forehead nervously as his mommy adjust and helps him old onto Clary gently, who coos, and smiles toothlessly at her old brother.

Dominic asks, “Can Clary stay baby boy?”

Alec nods excitedly as he watches his mommy lets Clary latch on to breastfeed. Alec sits at the table as his parents come in.

His dad sighs.

His mom smiles, “Another grandchild to spoil?”

Dominic nods, “This is Clary.”

His father hugs Alec, “Are you excited to be big brother to Clary?”

Alec nods and hugs back.

Simon comes back in, “I can see what is mentioned in his blood work. According to this Alec is a carrier like you Dominic and it looks like Clary’s parents are carriers which means, she can get any boyfriend or girlfriend pregnant.”

Dominic sighs, “For being carriers?”

Simon shrugs.

His mom says, “But they have us.”

Simon points out, “And us.”

Dominic looks at the letter and it looks like he’s been given parental right for Clary because he is too young for baby and right now, and ask if he can still be a part of Clary’s life.

Dominic smiles, and decides to let her mother Carter know his answer.

One Year Old.

Dominic wakes up to two bounces on the bed, and sees through tired eyes that Clary and Alec are singing the same song.

“Wake up mommy.”

Dominic groans, “Come on, please let mommy go to sleep.”

Clary pouts as Dominic hides under a pillow. Clary peeks under the pillow at their mommy’s sleeping face.

“Are you asleep mommy?”

Dominic assures, “Yes. I’m sound asleep. Just let me sleep until the alarms go off.”

The alarm goes off, getting the kids to hit their mommy with the pillows. Dominic laughs as he takes Clary and gives her a raspberry kiss causing her to laugh and squeal as Alec is tickled.

He gives both his kids kisses as they go downstairs. His parents and Simon want to put together the party while Dominic gets his kids ready for bed. Alec is taking a shower as Clary is done with her business.

Then while getting Clary ready, Alec helps by telling Clary about the yummy cake. Clary cheers for cake as he dresses Clary in her favorite green dress and gives her a green headband.

Clary is then given her favorite sneakers.

While playing with her old brother.

Dominic starts on the food, when her parents come by for a visit. He told them to please don’t be strangers. While he’s not ready to be a mom, he and Alexis are still wanting to be part of Clary’s life.

But also be there to help if help is needed including babysitting. Her mom was not happy, but promises to help in his own way. Including sending a gift with his daughter to spoil Clary.

Clary is currently drawing while Alec colors with her. It seems like a normal birthday until he felt two arms and sees red hair.

Like brother, like now sister.

Clary buries her face, not wanting so many people. Right now Alec is still drawing as, Dominic could tell Clary is getting fussy, as she starts to rub her eyes and starts crying.

Dominic stopped breastfeeding and his body stopped at three for Alec. He takes Clary and puts her in a white shirt as she latches on, patting her bottom as she suckles and drinks his breastmilk.

Alec wonders, “Was this like with me mommy?”

Dominic nods as he switches Clary. Letting her suckle. Alexis and Carter come in.

Alexis asks, “Is there anything I can do to help?”

Dominic thinks, “Yes, for now help me start putting food on the table and the food my parents bring in.”

Carter was about to ask, but Dominic burps Clary, who starts sleeping, hands her to Carter. Carter sits down holding Clary as her face gets smushed in his neck. He could feel her warm breathes and little snores as she falls asleep.

He holds her as Alec starts to get bored, but starts watching tv, Carter watches with him. He remembers that Alec loves the show, so he has Alec close his eyes as he gives him the first season. Alec hugs his leg as a thank you.

Dominic returns.

Alec shows his new gift, then after goes back to watching the episode.

Dominic picks up Alec, “Does my little Commander Spock love his baby sister?”

Alec nods.

Dominic gives him a kiss on the cheek, as he helps his son get food and after putting him at the kids table to eat. He looks to see Clary is still sleeping in Carter’s arms.

Alexis is sitting with Carter helping him eat while holding Clary. He’s glad that Clary’s parents want to be part of her life and from the gift show Alec they are one giant family.

Wither by blood or not.

He wonders if someone else won’t try to dump their children as his door. He looks at the picture of the three of them. Clary was so happy with her stuff teddy bear and Alec was holding her protectively.

This was when they went to the zoo to have fun. He looks at the schedule, he is getting closer and closer to becoming a doctor. Hopefully he’ll find romance soon.

He really wants to find a boyfriend.

Hopefully he’s okay with a boyfriend who was two children.

Clary woke up as Alec is sitting with Alexis and Carter watching. Her small arms stretch as she hugs her momma. For Dominic he’s mommy. While Carter is momma.

He ended up holding her and sobbing when she called him that. Carter vowed he and Alexis will always be a part of Clary’s life.

He helps sit Clary in her highchair that was Alec’s but now is his. They sing as she puts the candle in the cake and starts to eat it.

Dominic laughs, “First smashing the candle out. Now using the cake to put the fire out. Perfect. Here, I’ll start to give cake to the guests, Clary my little artist?”

Clary nods as she smashes her face in the cake and eats it. Dominic suspects like Alec, sugar will be why she is running around the house later. Later on while Clary is given gifts.

She then hugs and gives everyone a kiss as a thank you. Then runs around while Dominic lets the guests go and assures them that she’s just on sugar rush for all the excitement.

Dominic thinks maybe he should stick to cupcakes but they are small cakes. He watches as Clary chases Alec around the house. He sighs, every day with these two is like a party.

Clary finally tires out after Carter and Alexis give Clary hugs and kisses. But also give them to Alec as well.

He loves getting kisses and hugs from his Uncles and Aunties.

While getting Clary ready for bed, Alec is ready and waiting. Dominic then carries Clary to Alec’s bed to read them a bedtime story. Then after giving good night kisses.

Dominic breastfeeds Clary.

Kissing his little hand as he puts her to bed, loving both his kids.

And then out like a light when his head hits the pillow.

* * *

Jonathan Christopher Andrew Copeland. “Jace”

Three Months Old

While looking at the baby sleeping so peaceful. They thought the experiment failed and the parent is currently back in school. They didn’t seem bugged about leaving the baby.

As the baby is left, the person left and didn’t blink as they left. The baby wakes up in a cool place, wondering where is their mommy? While looking the baby felt scared and alone.

Then started crying as Clary comes out to see the baby crying and goes to get mommy for this.

Dominic was sleeping, and tired. Work is kicking his butt and for now he’s hoping to have a day off. Medical school was a nail mine. The actual work is worth it.

Clary is preschool while her older brother Alec is third grade. The kids have school, which means he has time to learn to be a doctor. While working, he still manages to make their dinner and lunches.

He’s hoping to sleep some more before the day comes in. When he feels someone shaking him.

Clary says, “Mommy. Baby outside.”

Dominic wonders if he left the sign out that says ‘Please drop your baby here. I take them in for free.’

He rubs his eyes as Clary drags him to the door where a baby is crying. He looks to see this one has blue eyes with a hint of brown in one. He picks up the baby and sees it’s six.

Time for the kids to wake up.

He then looks to see the baby needs a new diaper as Simon comes in to take the kids to school and preschool.

Simon laughs, “Are you seriously leaving the sign out there again?”

Dominic shrugs, “Apparently I must be for now this one seems to be hungry. I just changed his diaper.”

Dominic starts to breastfeed as the baby started to latch on, suckling and drinking the milk his body developed. He stopped producing when Clary turned two.

Clary looks at the baby as Alec comes in.

Dominic smiles, “It looks like we have baby boy joining the family.

Clary says, “Can we keep him please mommy?”

Alec joins, “We’ll feed him.”

Clary adds, “And take him for walks.”

Dominic laughs, “Kids he’s not a puppy. He’s a person.”

The baby is switched as the kids kiss Dominic and baby goodbye. Simon tells Raphael to bring in the adoption paper. He figures that since he’s working, and it helps him to want to adopt this baby.

Dominic thinks, “How about I name you Jonathan Christopher Andrew Copeland, huh baby boy. Jace?”

Jace suckles his thump as he yawns and Dominic decides to break out Alec’s old baby clothes. While Jace is sleeping and holding his new stuff kitty cat that Alec gave to give him.

He was starting to wash the clothes, when he notice that he’s lucky he has the day off and while pulling out the crib he had to take apart. He’s thankful he’s got the kids in one room.

For now Jace is staying in his room. While folding the clothes, he remembers with Clary there was a note in his pocket and the baby blanket shows no letter.

He looks to see the Jace is still sleeping, kicking and moving in place. Dominic smiles while putting the clothes away and Raphael brought in diapers for Jace.

He jokes that it seems like they seem to add more to Dominic’s family. Dominic sighs as he picks up Jace. Letting him latch and breastfeed. While Jace is drinking his milk, he was told he’s given a couple of months off.

Handling and juggling three kids.

Jace was sleeping as Alec and Clary come home. Dominic gives his kids hugs and kisses. Then sits them down.

Dominic says, “How do you feel about a baby brother?”

Clary squeal and hugs their mommy.

“Yes, yeah. We get a baby brother.”

Said baby brother Jace started crying from Clary’s cheerful squeal. Dominic gets Jace, rocking and comforting him as he goes back to sleep on Dominic’s chest.

Alec looks.

A baby brother.

First a sister and now they have a baby brother.

Dominic continues, “His name is Jonathan Christopher Andrew Copeland. Jace is his nickname.”

Clary looks as Jace continues to sleep in their mommy’s arms. They are currently busy, Clary draws and Alec is doing homework. He looks to see that Jace is sleeping.

Which Dominic moves Jace to his small baby bed. He wonders if Jace is a carrier just like Alec. Dominic wonders why parents dump Alec and Jace because of being carriers?

He shakes his head as he gets dinner ready.

Dominic had made plan ahead meals so that all he has to is warm up the food. While warming up the food, Clary comes in wanting to be held. While hold him at the hip. He looks at his kids.

They are so happy and he loves them so much.

He sighs, Carter and Alexis seem to be the only one who want to be a part of their child’s life. Alec’s parents hasn’t reach out. Neither has Jace’s parents.

He shrugs.

Their loss, his gain.

After setting up the table, the kids are eating, more Alec and Clary are feeding each other food. From their forks.

He starts breastfeeding Jace, who latches on, and suckles while drinking his milk. Dominic figures as long as the kids don’t throw food at each other. He’s got no complaints.

As long as the kids are not starting a food fight.

While feeding them, Jace is burped and goes back to sleep. As he continues to feed Jace. He burps Jace after he is full. Then after changing him, Alec is the first to get ready. Clary starts after, while getting Alec to put on his pajamas, he dresses Clary.

Then reads to the kids and lets them sleep. After they sleep, he goes back in his room to see Jace kicking and moving in his sleep. He laughs, his kids are funny and this one can’t seem to stand still.

One Year Old

Before it was two kids that woke him up, right now it looks like his three kids are trying to wake him up. Dominic opens his eyes to Jace and Clary jump on the bed waking him up.

Jace and Clary sing, “Wake up mommy.”

Jace says, “Mommy peas wake up.”

Alec shakes him, “Mommy please.”

Dominic laughs as he tickles Jace and Clary, giving them both kisses and hugs. After makes sure to give Alec one as well. While Alec and Clary are getting ready. Clary walks in to take a bath, he looks to see Alec had showered early.

Alec looks, “Mommy, does this mean Jace will get his birthday wish?”

Dominic wonders, “What did you wish for?”

Alec thinks, “A baby sister.”

Clary comes out in a towel, “Baby brother.”

Dominic then realizes the kids wished for siblings and now they have their dreams. While having Alec, Clary and Jace eat breakfast. He starts making the food while his parents and friends help with cake and presents for Jace.

His parents ask why he still took in Jace, but stopped after bonding with Jace. Yep, they complain at first but once they see their grandchild and grandchildren.

They stop complaining.

Jace yawns as Dominic eats and breastfeeds Jace, who latches on, suckling and drinking his milk. It’s the weekend, so the kids are playing while Jace is drinking his milk.

Alec is now ten.

Clary is five.

Jace is now turning one.

Clary is in kindergarten and Alec is going into fifth grade. He’s so proud of his children. While Alec is reading, Clary is drawing something for Jace. He takes Jace and lets him play with his favorite kitty cat and cars.

While watching, Shadowhunters goes on, Clary loves the tv show. Alec pouted, but remembered his show is after Shadowhunters. Alec is wearing glasses because a year ago, Alec had trouble with his vision while reading. He was given to wear glasses while reading.

Alec is reading Harry Potter.

Clary is drawing flowers and fairies.

Jace was playing as he finishes putting food in the oven. Then after that, he looks to see that the kids seem to be having fun. Simon brought in the cakes. One for the guests and one for Jace to eat.

He didn’t need to tell that the guest were coming in by door, because the youngest usually runs to him to hide from them. Which in this case is Jace, as he kneels down and takes Jace in his arms.

Jace buries his face in his neck, not liking how so many people are trying to approach him and greet him since it’s his birthday. Dominic rubbed his back to comfort him.

He was getting close to being tired, so Dominic took him to the couch, unbuttoning his shirt, and let Jace latch and suckle while drinking his milk. Dominic patted his bottom.

Jace continues to drink as he switches and lets Jace continue to drink. While Jace is being fed, Simon sits next to them.

“How’s little Jace?”

Jace continues to suckle.

“Still drinking and just for now wants to nap. Like his big brother and sister. Always run to me to hide from the guests until it’s time for the birthday cake.”

While Jace was being breastfeed, he was recalling how someone made a fuss when he was breastfeeding Alec while eating at a breakfast café. (BE#1) Then looks to see that Clary and Alec are finished eating and playing with the other kids.

It’s good that the kids are having fun. After burping Jace, he feels as Jace buries his small face in his neck. While sleeping, he continued to let the guests enjoy.

Until it got time for Jace to enjoy cake. Jace stretches his little arms as Dominic tickles his son as he squeals and laughs. Dominic helps him sit down in his eye chair and lets him look at his cake on confusion. But without thinking as they sing, he takes the candle and puts it on the table.

Then gets smashes his hands in the cake, eating it and smashing it in his face. Dominic smiles, each of his kids do something that doesn’t involve blowing the candle out.

Alec smashes it out.

Clary uses the cake to put it.

Now Jace uses his table to put it out.

While he eats his cake, the guests eat cake and enjoy the food. After that, Dominic cleans Jace’s face up and gets him ready to open presents. Jace was hesitant at first.

But after the first gift, he would open and give the people who gave them hugs and kisses. While opening them, he would show them to Alec and Clary. While moving back and forth, it was done.

Now he’s running and chasing after his siblings.

Letting Jace burn out the sugar, he waits and catches Jace, who says “Star Trek”. Yep Jace is now enjoying Star Trek. And can’t wait for the first episode to watch again.

Someone gave him Star Trek season one as a gift. He’s too excited to watch and while carrying him to clean him up. Dominic suspects the kids are either playing or getting ready for bed.

He looks to see Clary picking out her pajamas as Alec is getting ready and it looks like he’s taken a shower. He then sees Clary go into the bathroom and get ready. While making sure things are good, he sees that Jace is getting tired. So he decided to clean up Jace.

While Clary puts on her clothes, Jace is showered and cleaned up. He is dried up and helps put on his night clothes.

After that, he takes Jace into the bedroom as he reads to the two kids and Jace sits in their mommy’s lap as Dominic reads to them. Then after that he walks Clary to her bed as she yawns and fall asleep.

Alec starts to sleep. Dominic carries him to his bedroom and breastfeeds Jace, who latches on and suckles. Jace continued to breastfeed and falls asleep while still latched.

Dominic coaxes him to burp and helped him to his crib and sighs. It seems like Alec was sleeping in that crib and now Jace is sleeping the crib. He wiped his tears.

He didn’t like that his kids are growing up. But still he loves his kids and is glad he took them in.

If was asked about this or would he change things?

He would never change things and still take in: Alec, Clary and Jace.

Was It Really Passion Or Something Worse?

The kids are at school, while Dominic rubs his eyes. Wincing from his left eye healing from a bruise. He argues what he and Isaac his new boyfriend have is passion.

But where is the passion?

He seems to show no interest in bonding with the kids. He hopes Isaac will spend time with them. He was surprised when Dominic mentioned having three kids.

Isaac wasn’t happy when they were going to have sex, but Jace was having a nightmare, so they stopped sex and Dominic helped comforted Jace and let him sleep in bed.

Isaac didn’t stay the next day.

He decided to take Isaac to dinner and while they have dinner, Isaac asked why he didn’t take them over to Social Services.

Dominic explained that he’s been there and he would rather bring in the kids than send them there. He loves them and has no regrets about being their mother. Isaac sighs but was glad it’s just the two of them for dinner that night.

Simon and Raphael are watching over the kids.

It wasn’t until next month, Isaac got mad at Dominic talking to Carter and accused him of seeing him. Even though he knows that Alexis is dating him. Plus they went on a double date.

Isaac has a jealous streak.

But why doesn’t he believe Dominic? It’s like he’s looking for any excuse to be able to hurt him. He’s just glad it limits to him and not the kids. He will never forgive Isaac if he attacks any of the kids.

He sighs, this is not what he wanted in dating. He is beginning to wonder if Isaac needs help for his anger.

For now he decided to put his focus on helping Alec with his math homework. While working on them, Alec seems scared as Isaac comes in the door. But the minute he sees the kids, Isaac leaves.

Alec sees the glare and starts crying. Dominic notices Isaac’s glare as his eldest starts crying. He picks up Alec and rubs his back to comfort his son.

It was then that Dominic realizes, there is no love for Isaac because he’s just going to abuse him. He scared his son and brought him to tears. Before Isaac could say something, Dominic just shut the door and locked it.

Thankful he changed the locks. That and hiding his bruised rib from Isaac punching him because he was taking too long while talking with a friend. He rocks Alec back and forth until he sniffles and calms down.

Alec sniffles, “Is he leaving mommy?”

Dominic nods, kissing his forehead, “Yes my little Commander Spock, he’s no longer allowed here. Why cry sweetie?”

Alec starts crying again, “He hit me mommy.”

Dominic was angry, “Where honey, show mommy please?”

Alec pointed to his ribs. He gently looked, and nearly cried himself, just like where he was punched. Dominic remembered the other guy Lofty his nickname, is working now.

Dominic calls Simon, “Can you watch over Jace and Clary? I need to take Alec to be checked out.”

Simon says, “Okay, give me a minute.”

Dominic holds and comforts Alec, rocking him back and forth as Alec sniffles again. He wipes Alec’s tears and kisses his forehead and tears. 

“I’m so proud of you for telling mommy. Now let’s let my friend Lofty look at it okay, baby?”

Alec nods, Lofty is nice. He gave him and his siblings a sweetie candy. While laying his head on his shoulder, Dominic wiped a few tears. He’s never going to let Isaac near him or his children. Then remembered Alec was wanting something, Isaac must have let his temper hit.

Then hurt Alec.

He carries Alec to a taxi and had them immediately take him to the hospital. He goes in as Lofty is there.

Lofty looks, “What’s wrong?”

Alec said sadly, “Mean Isaac hit me and hurt mommy.”

Dominic nearly stiffen when Lofty took them to a room and wondered how Alec could have known? He’s always hidden his bruises and pain from the kids.

Lofty looks, “It’s not broken, it’s only a bruise, that will take a few weeks to heal. Would you like something for being so brave little solider?”

Alec is confused as Lofty remembers how Alec was looking at the kitty cats especially the one that looked like his favorite character. Lofty pulled out the small teddy bear that looks like Cas from Supernatural. Since the show is brought into Holby City.

There are a few places that have them.

He even held up the Dean teddy bear. Alec hugs Lofty while holding the teddy bears.

Alec says, “Thank you.”

Lofty kisses his forehead, “It’s okay honey. How did you know mommy was hurt?”

Alec pouted, “The mean Isaac said he hurts mommy to punish him. Punish him Mr. Lofty. Call him silly.”

Lofty smiles, “I think I have a better idea than calling him silly. For now I think the Police will be interested in hearing about this.”

Dominic is sitting and seems unhappy with himself, he feels so stupid for allowing himself to be this man’s punching bag, but to hurt his child. Lofty lets Alec sleep on the bed while hugging his teddy bears. Then kneels in front of Dominic.

“Hey, you are not stupid for falling in love, it’s that well I would say the word. But I think Alec doesn’t need more words for his vocabulary. He’s the one who decided to be this way. It’s not your fault.”

Dominic started crying, “Why does it feel like it? He hurt my child because of me.”

Lofty hugs him, “You realized that he’s no good. I’ve seen you put your kids first and protect them. Just like with Alec, you saw that he was scared and sent Isaac away. You have your kids protected by two friends.”

Lofty rubs his back and comforts him. Dominic remembers how Lofty protected Jace from that duck that scared his baby boy. (BE#2) And how he stayed with the kids while they were at the hospital.

He does start to feel attraction to Lofty, but wants to wait. He’s already going through one break up. The next day while working, Isaac cornered him and approached him.

He moved back and managed a few steps, but missed the rest. Lofty happen to be coming by to check up on him when he sees Isaac. Security is there and takes him away.

While Isaac is demanding to see Dominic he gets help and while they check. It looks like his leg is sprained and needs a cast. While casting it, Dominic opens his eyes.

Then says, “What happen?”

Lofty explains, “Isaac cornered you. I think he was going to talk to you. For now security took him away.”

Dominic winces, “What happen?”

He looks. His ankle is sprained. Then looks at the time, the kids will be needed to be picked up.

Lofty looks and says, “Simon said he’d pick them up. Essie mentioned that they can stay in your office. And I can help you if you want.”

Dominic wonders, “Why help me?”

Lofty caresses his cheek, causing him to blush dark red.

“Because I care about you and you’re also my friend.”

Dominic lets himself be touched, it felt so gentle, better than when Isaac would grab him to hurt him.

“Baby steps to this.”

Dominic nods, “Baby steps.”

After being in the wheelchair, which Dominic doesn’t like. Lofty takes him to the kids. Alec hugs his mommy. While Jace and Clary hugged him, he explains that Lofty will be helping around since his ankle needs to heal.

He was worried about their reactions.

Then.

The kids cheer, Jace hugs Lofty, who picks him up, and gives him a raspberry on the cheek. Jace laughs as Clary hugs him.

That told him everything, the kids love Lofty.

And Lofty adores the kids.

Now he’s wishing he didn’t take things slow with baby steps.

Passion Is Here And Something Funny To Laugh At.

Dominic sighs as he sit at the table, his dates with Lofty are perfect. It’s like he’s on cloud nine. Four months to five months of dating, it was heaven and happiness for him. The kids notice it when he’s staring and not eating food. But ends up feeding the air instead.

Jace asks, “Mommy why does the air need food?”

That was embarrassing to say the least. And while watching the kids, he ended up daydreaming, he thought he was kissing Lofty. Alec had to pull on his mommy’s sleeve to make him realize. That’s a pillow.

For now they have gone on dates. Tonight Lofty wanted to have dinner with the kids. The kids were excited as Lofty was the one with them and planning something.

He has them sit at the table.

Lofty explains, “Now your mommy is working, but I wanted to ask you three if now is the time to ask this. Can I marry your mommy?”

Alec thinks, “Where’s the ring?”

Lofty lets Alec look at it. Then he tries it on, it looks so shiny and pretty. Clary looks it.

“I say yes please.”

Jace looks, “Yes, where’s the wedding dress?”

Alec gives it back, “I say, yes….yes, yes.”

Lofty smiles, “Perfect, so how about I do this? I’m making you’re mom’s favorite food from Italian. Lasagna and cake. So while those two are baking. I’m hoping you will dress nice for this, if it’s okay.”

Alec thinks, “My tux.”

Clary adds, “My dress.”

Jace adds, “My dress.”

Simon joins in, “Don’t you mean tux?”

Jace shakes his head, “I promised Clary I would wear a blue dress.”

Clary hugs Jace, “Thank you.”

Alec laughs, “Okay, let’s get dress for mommy’s proposal.”

Simon helps the kids, he knows, and wants to help them be together. While planning this, Lofty got permission from Dominic’s parents. They see how happy their son is.

That and he loves their grandchildren. While Isaac didn’t seem to like the kids or that Dominic has three kids.

While dressing them up, Clary’s hair is braided.

Jace wears his dress.

Alec is holding the flowers.

Now is waiting. Dominic returns to see flowers and dinner. His favorite Italian food. While the two start to eat, the kids wait anxiously, Dominic thinks they are at Simon’s house.

Then finally Lofty says, “I hope this is the perfect time.”

Dominic is confused, “With you babe, anytime is perfect.”

Lofty thinks, “I hope this one is.”

He kneels and Dominic lets out sob, wondering what Lofty is up to.

Lofty takes his hand, “Dominic, I’ve met you and loved you. You’re children and you help me find someone to love. I can’t imagine a day without you and the kids. But will you let me marry you and the kids?”

Dominic sobs, “Yes, I please just give me the ring already.”

Lofty kisses his hand and puts the ring on, hugging Dominic, who cries, happy to have found someone and Lofty is now engaged to him. The kids come in, and join the hug.

Alec and Clary are sitting next to Lofty enjoying dinner. Dominic could see the kids are part of it. He wonders why Jace is wearing a blue dress. He let’s Jace sit on his lap.

Jace explains, “I promised Clary.”

Dominic nods, well that’s new. But he looks so cute in the dress and sees that he’s wearing sneakers like Clary.

Then while eating, they decide to have simple wedding and Lofty admits, Simon and Essie are helping his parents. Dominic thinks, so what left. He thinks, wedding cake and clothes choosing from himself, Lofty and the kids.

For now he’s going to enjoy his happy moment with his fiancé, he’s liking this word. 

And kids that seem so happy.

Jace points, “Can I take it off at bedtime Clary?”

Clary nods, “Thank you Jace.”

Jace smiles, “I’m handsome.”

Dominic kisses his cheek, “Yep, my little handsome son in his first dress.”

Simon helped by washing the dishes and recording the proposal with pictures of them as well.

The wedding was wonderful as Dominic was told that his wedding is a surprise, the only control he and Lofty had was the wedding cake and food. Nothing more.

Dominic is waiting. 

“Why am I waiting? I’m not in a dress.”

Simon explains, “Because we want to surprise you Dom, that’s why.”

Dominic, sighs, he’s had a lot of surprises, what’s one more for him and Lofty to enjoy. He allows as the kids are cleaned and read to. Jace fell asleep with Lofty holding him and reading to him.

Clary and Alec fell asleep to him reading. He couldn’t stop looking at his ring to see he’s marrying Lofty. And that they have three little ones that are being loved and now have two parents.

Dominic listens and hears Jace, “Good Night daddy.”

Lofty kisses his forehead, “Good night kiddo.”

Dominic nearly cried, the kids really love Lofty and seem to have accepted him as their father. Three months went by and as the wedding was put together it was perfect, the couple said their “I Do’s.”

The kiss was passionate. The kids were going to miss their mommy and daddy going on their honeymoon. Raphael was reluctant, but was okay that he and Simon babysit the kids for three weeks.

While watching over them, Carter and Alexis came over with her mom Richard Castle. Castle hugged Clary, who ran over, and wanted a hug from him. He couldn’t believe how older and beautiful his granddaughter is.

He looks at her as he sits down with her in his lap. She stared at him with her green eyes. The kids are currently watching Supernatural, Alec is excited and watching Cas and Dean.

Jace holds his hands up to Alexis to hold her in her lap. Alec was sitting next to Castle.

He then gives Clary markers and a drawing pad, since he was told she is a good artist.

Alexis starts, “Mom, please-.”

Castle interrupts, “Hey, I’m the grandmother, and the grandparent like me deserves to spoil my grandchild.”

Jace pouts.

But Castle adds, “But you are a big family for Alexis and Carter, which makes me feel like you are all my grandchildren. That means as grandparent, I get to spoil you all with gifts.”

Alec was excited to watch the second season.

Jace got to read more Harry Potter.

Clary was excited to share her marker with Alec and draw. His drawing is so cool, she wants to help encourage art in his life. Just like they are getting Jace to enjoy reading.

Alexis shakes her head. She’s happy her mom enjoys spending time with the kids. The kids gave Castle hugs and kisses as thank you for their gifts, so Clary and Alec started a thank you card from all of them.

Alexis says, “Clary, can you come to me baby girl.”

Carter, who was pale and exhausted, says, “Honey, how do you feel about being a big sister.”

Clary wonders, “Will I still stay with mommy and daddy here?”

Alexis nods, “But with a little brother.”

Clary hugs her momma, “Yeah, where is he?”

Carter puts her hand on his belly, “Still growing, but it’s good you’re excited.”

Clary turns as Simon and Raphael come in.

“I’s going to get a baby sibling. We have another sibling.”

Alec thinks, “Cool, so when is the sibling coming?”

Carter answers, “Five months, for now they still need to grow in me.”

Alexis hugs Carter, this time they both have jobs and are ready for a baby to not only love, but so Alexis will have another sibling to spoil. Richard is excited and wants to help. Carter winces, knowing he’s going to be giving birth to this baby. (BE#3)

Then when they get back, it’s a great day until Dominic starts to puke. He was also unhappy.

Lofty didn’t know but remembered in his drunken haze with the hooker, someone hired to be in the room with him. Dominic thinks he cheated him. Lofty had the hooker come to the hospital.

Dominic despite being pale glares, “What?!”

Lofty explains, “How about we go in the room and explain. Believe me, you’ll be laughing at this.”

Dominic sighs, he high doubts it.

Then they go in the room and sit as Dominic forces the dizzy spell to subside. While sitting down, the two sit. Dominic glares at the hooker.

Lofty starts, “Okay, so you know I was drunk that night, right?”

Dominic nods.

He continues, “Well you see in my drunken state, I thought the bed was you. I was jerking on the bed and I thought you were under me and then when I woke up a few hours later. I was sore and realize I was having sex with the bed, not you.”

Hooker admits, “He’s right, I was supposed to make it look like I was having sex with him, but he was too busy moaning your name. Plus it was pretty funny to see him have drunk sex thinking it’s you.”

Dominic says, “You’re saying?”

Lofty blushes, “I’m guilty of having drunken sex with the bed thinking it’s you. Not her.”

Dominic sobs, “So you didn’t cheat on me?”

Lofty shakes his head, “No.”

He hugs Lofty, as the Hooker left. Then Dominic ends up puking in the sink.

Lofty asks, “What’s wrong honey?”

Dominic assures, “Just stress and flu babe.”

* * *

Not Such “A Flu” And Two Little Surprises

One Month Pregnant

Heading sticking in the toilet, Dominic groans as he pukes up what was lunch. Lunch was great, but now it’s worst coming out of his mouth. He rinses his mouth and wipes it.

Great now he’s stuck puking everything, if not always having to pee. He starts to go in line since it’s close to dinner for him and he’s working overtime tonight. The kids are currently sleeping after a long day.

Alec has homework and was working on a project.

Clary was doing a portrait for the art program for little kids her age.

Jace was trying to continue reading while working hard at soccer.

His kids are accelerating, he wants to be able to have a baby with Lofty. But was told for now, three kids are enough. Nope, the truth is, he’s scared and worries if having another baby is right, since he has three.

But also the Doctor says his body might not be ready for kids. When is his body ready? He shakes his head and decided to grab something when dark spots.

His vision started to blur as he moves to go to a table, when he felt his arms drop the food. One of the Doctors notice that Dominic looks like he’s ready to collapse, so he runs over and catches him just as he falls to the floor.

The Doctor calls for someone to get a stretcher to take Dominic away. While trying to wake him up, they were able to get him to a room. Blood and urine was taken from him to determine what’s wrong with Dominic.

Lofty was brought in while Simon and Carter are watching over the kids. He sits by Dominic’s bed, worried about him. He knows Dominic would assure it’s the flu or maybe stress is getting to him.

Flu his ass.

He was waiting as Dominic opens his eyes, wincing at the minor migraine to see he’s not in the cafeteria, but at a hospital room. He winces at the pain in his wrist and sees that he’s attached to an IV and heart monitor.

He sees Lofty sleeping, which means he’s been checked in and passed out. The movement caused Lofty to wake up to see Dominic awake and staring at the heart monitor.

“Flu bug?”

He sighs, “Please not now.”

Lofty rubs his hand, “Well the Doctor will be coming in, want anything? How about I hold you while you sleep?”

Dominic nods, he feels more comfortable in Lofty’s arms than this bed. While sitting on the bed, Dominic is laying his head on his shoulder, falling asleep. While Lofty rubs his back, the Doctor returns and takes Lofty’s chair.

Dominic groans, waking up when it feels like eyes are on him.

Doctor says, “How are you Dominic?”

Dominic winces, “I’m pretty sure I have heartburn and still wanting to puke. How’s this for me?”

Doctor looks, “Well based on you’re blood work, I found the cause.”

Dominic is scared, “Please tell me it’s not HIV or cancer. Not I die before noon syndrome.”

Doctor answers, “How about I’m nearly close to two months pregnant and will be giving birth in seven months syndrome.”

Dominic laughs, “Funny Doctor, but last time I was told my body was not prepared for being able to carry a baby.”

Doctor looks, “Well you’re doctor is wrong and you hCG says you are indeed pregnant.”

Dominic nearly sobs.

Lofty adds, “Well he did say you’re body couldn’t be ready for sex. But we did and I’m pretty sure the baby was conceived in the-.”

Dominic tiredly clamps his mouth as he goes back to sleep. Lofty kisses the side of his head and rubbed his belly where their baby is growing inside Dominic.

Lofty was still holding Dominic and carries him to the wheelchair to take him home to sleep. He was able to get Dominic to their bed, while making something easy for his stomach, he decided to let it cool down and check on Dominic to see him sleeping.

Alec tugs on his father’s pants.

“What’s wrong with mommy?”

Six Months Pregnant

Dominic was working when he felt a flutter in his baby belly. Rubbing it, he decided to continue his job. Telling the kids was exciting, because they were told that Carter is pregnant too.

Two pregnancies happening, is a surprise.

For now while looking the paperwork, he requested to know whose parents were Alec and Jace’s. But so far no one is raising their hand and saying, this was my child.

Dominic suspected that because both boys are carriers like he is, they didn’t want to keep their kids. Which is sad because Alec and Jace are wonderful kids. He jumps when he feels two arms wrapping around his baby belly.

Lofty kisses his neck, “Darling if you keeping overthinking you’re poor head is going to explode.”

Dominic puts his hand on top of Lofty’s hand.

“Sorry I was trying to find information about Alec and Jace’s parents. But for now I just can’t help but wonder why do this.”

Dominic started crying, feeling hot tears as Lofty hugs him letting him cry on his shoulder. Then the flutter from earlier, and it got stronger, that even Lofty felt a small thump.

Lofty looks.

Dominic wipes his eyes, “The baby is kicking.”

Lofty nods and kisses where baby’s kicks are. Dominic smiles, running his hand through Lofty’s hair as Lofty hugs his baby belly. Working was more fun after that when he gets home to see his eldest son reading, Clary and Jace hug him.

Alec hugs him as he sees a paper to sigh for a field trip. When Alec nearly jumps at feeling something hit him. Then Dominic sits on the couch.

“You kids want to feel you’re baby siblings kicks? The baby’s been kicking me for attention.”

Alec nods as Dominic guides his son’s hand to where the baby is kicking, Alec nearly freaked out at the small thump in palm. Then Clary raises her hand, begging for a turn.

Alec guides it to where the kicks are.

Clary jumps up and down.

Jace just puts his head there, feeling the thumps, tried and yawns. Lofty figures the kids are hungry and need something fun. So lets Dominic relax while he takes the kids to the park.

Jace stays behind to keep their mommy company.

Dominic worried about Jace, he seems so quiet. So he has his son sit up and notices his eyes are so glassy. Jace started crying, and Dominic holds his son rubbing his back.

Dominic asks, “What’s wrong my sparkling?”

Jace mumbles something that Dominic didn’t catch.

Dominic gently asks, “What’s wrong?”

Jace sobs, “I was given this.”

Dominic looks at the note, it was the letter he never got the chance to read. He realizes that Jace’s mom, he was pregnant against his choice, but that he hopes that son will be loved.

Dominic remembers reading an article about a man who was having a baby because someone wanted to experiment and understand the functions of a carrier’s body.

That carrier had died after his husband was killed while in the line of duty of the army.

Jace sobs, “Did I kill my momma?”

Dominic shakes his head, remembering the second letter and pulls it out.

“No baby boy, this was with you. Your momma talks about how much he loves you and hopes that others will love you. I love you, you’re father loves you. And you’re brother and sister love you just as much.”

Jace sniffles as Dominic hugs and gives him kisses. Then has him sit on the table while he wipes his face. Then helps him as best he can get ready for bed. Lofty returns with the kids, getting them ready for bed. Alec reading to himself and Clary.

He goes to check on Jace, and finds it empty. Then he goes into their bedroom to find Dominic sleeping with their son, whose head on his baby belly. The two seem so content.

Lofty gets ready for bed, and joins them with Jace in the middle as they continue to sleep.

Nine Months Pregnant & The Birth

Dominic feels his shoulder shaken when Essie wakes him. He’s on desk duty because of how close he is to giving birth. He’s now nine-months pregnant. But it seem like the baby isn’t ready to leave his body.

He groans.

Essie rubs his baby belly, “Baby keeping you awake?”

Dominic rubs his eyes, “Try peeing multiple times. Heartburn last night and to add this pile. I’m pretty sure I was able to find Alec’s parents. It’s been really hard. The adoption agency claims I have too many kids.”

Essie wonders, “How many do you and Lofty have?”

Dominic yawns, “Three plus one on the way.”

Essie thinks, “Four is not a bad number. Could be worse at having ten.”

Dominic groans, “Please no ten. I’m lucky our apartment can hold nine kids. For now Lofty is working while he tells me to keep my ass on this chair and not to overwork.”

Essie points to the paperwork.

“You work too hard sometimes Dominic. Relax.”

Dominic shakes his head as he holds his hands to Essie for help. Essie grunts as Dominic grunts and gets up.

“This baby has their philosophy, if I’m sitting down, they want me to be on my feet.”

Essie follows, “So how’s pregnancy been so far.”

Dominic says, “I have to pee again and it seems like my bladder is their kick board. Excuse me.”

Lofty comes in, “Done with one patient, where’s Dominic?”

Essie points, “Loo, it seems like the baby is keeping him on his toes.”

Lofty nods, “He has had a hard time sleeping, and a day ago, Jace had a bad diarrhea while before that Clary had constipation.”

Essie is worried, “Are they okay?”

Lofty nods, “Yep, less sugar-free candy for Jace. And for Clary well the sugar-free candy helped. For now we are making sure the kids have more fruit.”

Essie wonders, “And Alec?”

Dominic reenters, “Over thinking, so for now he’s tutoring Jace in math.”

Essie thinks, “Sounds like you both have you’re hands full.”

Dominic nods.

Lofty says, “Why are not sitting down?”

Dominic groans, “Then tell your baby to stop using my bladder like a kick board. The baby’s been kicking me so much I can’t get any sleep. For now I need to take this paperwork to a door. Please may I?”

Lofty nods as the two kiss and Dominic takes the paperwork, then putting his hands to his back. His back aches and right now the baby is finally calming down. He then finds the flowers that Lofty gave him and smells them.

Then circles it around his baby belly.

While working, he felt a twinge in back and ignored it. Then as time moved, the pain got more intense. It wasn’t until the next day at desk duty, Lofty found him panting and starting to have a sheen of sweat.

Lofty kneels, “What’s wrong?”

Dominic pants, “False labor, it’s nothing.”

Lofty says, “You were pacing this morning at five, what is wrong?”

Dominic winces, “I have to pee.”

Lofty helps him up then as he is doing, business. Dominic comes out, looking a bit paler and tired.

Dominic admits, “Either I had to pee because that really gushed out or-.”

Lofty says, “Or.”

Dominic winces at the pain, “I think the Thunder Cats are go.”

Lofty realizes, “Dominic you’re in labor. The baby is coming.”

Then someone is heard, “Hey we have a couple of people that got injured in a drunk car accident. There are two kids that were abandon and now let’s get to work people.”

Dominic sits on the wheelchair Lofty brought out for him to sit on while they wait. Dominic winces from the contractions, these are getting painful and really hurt.

He hears crying and sees a baby girl about seven-months old being comforted by her older sister.

It looks like the parents are not nearby. Then the older sister with big brown eyes and dark black long hair.

“Mister, she’s hungry. Mommy and daddy are gone. The didn’t want my older brother.”

Dominic picks up the crying girl, rocking her back and forth as best as he can. He winces as the contractions hit, but unbutton his shirt, letting the baby girl latch on, wincing while patting her bottom and feeding her.

Dominic says, “You said your mommy got ride of your older brother. What’s your name?”

Isabelle sobs, as Dominic comfort her as best as he can. Then she calms down, then looks at Dominic.

She explains, “He was born ten years ago.”

Dominic wonders if this is Alec’s little sister. Then switches while wincing in pain.

Lofty comes in and sees Dominic breastfeeding a baby.

“Again?”

Dominic nods as Lofty wheels him to a room where Isabelle follows and sits as Dominic continues to breastfeed the baby.

Dominic asks, “Who is this I’m breastfeeding little love?”

Isabelle says, “That’s Lydia her parents died a month ago. Mom and dad was distracted when they got hit. Mommy didn’t want to know about my older brother. I was told he was adopted by a bay couple.”

Dominic realizes, Alec is her older brother. He groans, these contractions are getting intense by the minute. Lydia was still breastfeeding. Then after that, he burps Lydia, who falls asleep.

Lofty carries her as Dominic gaps, “These contractions are getting intense. Call Simon and Raphael. I also think we have information about Alec’s past.”

Simon enter, “Hey I was on scene. Here I’ll take Isabelle and Lydia.”

Raphael carries Isabelle, who didn’t want to leave Dominic, but he hugs her and promises that he’ll be okay and asks her to be strong for him and the baby coming.

Isabelle nods and hugs Dominic.

She and Lydia have a new mommy and she doesn’t to loss their new mommy.

Lofty watches Dominic paces and curses.

His dilation is now seven centimeters.

Then an hour later it’s increased and the Doctor is finally able to check and sees that Dominic is ready to push.

Doctor says, “On the next contraction, give me a big push.”

Dominic groans, and screams while bearing down, screaming as he feels the baby leaving his body. Then while groaning, Lofty helps him by holding his hand. Letting him grip it tightly as Dominic groans.

Loft looks as the baby’s head is coming. Then Doctor looks.

“Pant so the head will come on their own, if not, you’ll have a tear.”

Dominic sobs, screaming as he feels the baby’s head leaving his body. Lofty blinks, he’s watching their baby leave Dominic’s body. Dominic groans, bearing down hard.

Grunting as he feels the baby’s body continue to move.

“Give me a nice big push.”

Dominic leans forward, bearing down hard, grunting and screaming as he feels his baby move and turn.

Then pants, wanting to take a break, Lofty puts a cold cloth on his forehead, Dom pants. Then while waiting, the Doctor looks to see the baby is coming closer and closer.

“Lofty please tell me it’s getting close.”

Doctor looks, “One last push.”

Dominic groans, “This is getting so-.

Lofty takes his hand, putting it where the baby is leaving, Dominic sobs, feeling his baby’s face. This little life coming out of his body. Then with energy, he retakes Lofty’s hand.

Lofty takes it not caring if it’s covered in fluid.

Then Dominic bears down, screaming as the baby leave his body. The baby is caught by the Doctor. Doctor cleans the baby, who sneezes, and cries. Not liking this, Dominic sobs with their baby as he is checked.

He doesn’t have any tears and after cleaning Dominic and their baby. The baby is cleaned and given a diaper and wrapped in a blanket that was Alec’s but sewed back up.

Doctor says, “You have a baby boy.”

Dominic sobs as their baby is brought, who is awake, and cooing. He looks to see that their son is excited and currently yawning. He then lets his son latch on, suckling and drinking his milk.

Dominic sees the kids are brought in, Lydia is brought on the bed, and kneels in front of her new mommy. Then while their son is breastfeeding, Simon comes in.

Knocking Simon says, “I brought the paperwork. But also you were right, Alec is Isabelle’s older brother.”

Isabelle hugs Alec, “Please tell me I’m not going away from my big brother.”

Dominic shakes his head, “Now for now, Lofty and I will adopt you, but for now let’s let you meet your baby brother.”

Alec holds Isabelle as the kids looks at the baby suckling and drinking his milk.

Lofty says, “His name is Maxwell.”

Dominic thinks, “Maxwell Gabriel Aiden Chiltern.”

Lofty corrects, “Copeland Chiltern.”

Lofty asks, “What are your names little ones?”

Isabell says, “Isabelle but I prefer Izzy. That’s Lydia.”

Lydia is currently sleeping with her head on Dominic’s leg. While she sleeps, Max is burped and starts to sleep. While Lofty puts Clary on the bed, Jace joins as they cuddle with Dominic. Alec lets his little sister Izzy stay on his lap.

He’s so happy to have his little sister. Max is put on his mommy’s chest while Lydia is on his left side. Lofty smiles, Dominic is cuddling their kids. Then as they look at the baby, they are all excited, as Dominic falls asleep.

Essie looks in, “Look like you have your own troops here.”

Lofty smiles, “We wouldn’t have it any other way.”

* * *

Four Months Later

Dominic puts Max in his crib to sleep after breastfeeding him and Lydia who is now one. He takes her and lets her latch on and drink his milk. He sighs and smiles, the girls are now theirs.

Lydia is now Lydia Charlotte Chiltern Copeland and Isabelle is Isabelle Roxy Sophie Chiltern Copeland. Izzy and Lydia. While Lydia is breastfeeding, he goes downstairs to see the kids are having fun. Alec and Izzy are watching Supernatural. Jace is reading to Clary.

The kids are currently having fun. He sits down while switching Lydia her drink his milk. He pats her bottom as the kids seem happy and content.

Lofty kisses Dominic.

Then gives the kids hugs and kisses. While they go back to their activities.

Lofty says, “Essie joked we have our own little troops.”

Dominic smiles, “I wouldn’t have this any other way.”

* * *

The End.

I really hope this story is amazing. I hope you enjoy the story, give it a read. Review and give kudos. If not, please not harsh comments, no one is forced to read this story. 

I have three bonus endings, I hope they are okay and you enjoy them.

* * *

_ (BE#1) Bonus Ending _

_Alexander Copeland “Three Months Old” _

_ Dominic yawns as he gets up to see Alec is suckling his little fist. While suckling, he smiles toothless at Dominic kisses his son’s forehead. He was currently waking up. His parents are busy. _

_ So he decided with some money to go and get something to eat. He put Alec in his baby wrap and walked to the café.. Dominic was given a table as he orders some water and tea. _

_ Alec was looking around while suckling his mommy’s index finger. Then while Dominic was drinking tea, Alec wanted to be fed. _

_ Whining, Dominic unbutton his shirt enough to let Alec latch and start drinking his milk. While Alec is suckling, a person looked at Dominic with disgust. Then flagging down a waitress, she turns to him. _

_ She approaches, “This customer is demanding you use the bathroom.” _

_ Dominic is confused, “I don’t need to use the loo. I’m just breastfeeding my baby.” _

_ Waitress replies message. _

_ Dominic is given his food as he gently switches and lets Alec continue to breastfeed. The guy was making noises until someone told him to shut up and leave. He left but not before giving Dominic a dirty look. _

_ Dominic burps Alec, who lets out a squeak belch, then suckles his pacifier._

_ “Weird guy huh little Commander Spock.” _

_ Alec yawns and starts to sleep. Dominic kisses his little forehead and after eating decided to go for walk while Alec is sleeping._

* * *

_(BE#2) Bonus Ending_

_ Lofty was working when he sees a duck waddling down the hall. He doesn’t think anything of it until he sees a little boy screaming and sobbing. That and running away. _

_ He picks up the little boy, who buries his face in his neck, the little boy is scared of the duck. Which is a mechanical one, it looks like one of older boys is using this to scare this one. _

_ Lofty picks up the duck and throws it away, as Lofty rocks him back and forth, rubbing his back. _

_ Little boy sobs, “Mean little duck. I don’t like ducks.” _

_ Lofty kisses his forehead, “That’s okay, how about we find your mommy. What’s your name?” _

_ Little boy sniffles, “Jace. I want my mommy.” _

_ Lofty hugs and carries him to the front desk._

_ “Don’t worry we’ll find your mommy. What’s your mommy’s name?” _

_ Jace nods, while Lofty gives him a sweetie candy, Jace hugs as a thank you, when he ends up sleeping in Lofty’s arms. Dominic comes in, heart fluttering when he sees how much Lofty is holding Jace with care. _

_ Jace is moved, but continues to sleep. Dominic rocks him back and forth. _

_ Dominic asks, “What happen?” _

_ Lofty explains, “The older boys brought in a mechanical duck. I might have accidentally threw it out the window.” _

_ Dominic smiles, “Thank you and don’t worry I sent them to their parents, they won’t be doing that again and thank you.” _

_ Lofty smiles, “No problem.”_

* * *

_(BE#3) Bonus Ending _

_Clary’s Baby Sister _

_ “Push Carter.” _

_ Carter bears down hard, just like when he gave birth to Clary. Alexis is holding his hand. He sobs feeling the baby moving to leave his body. Labor was nearly six hours. _

_ When he is now able to push. _

_ Alexis helps, “You can do this baby.” _

_ Carter groans, screaming as he bears down hard. Grunting at the pain of labor, while pushing down, he stops. This is hurting so much. When Doctor looks and then. _

_ “Okay, on the next contraction give me a nice big push.” _

_ Carter shakes his head. _

_ “I can’t this is too much.” _

_ Alexis wonders what can she to help his want to do this. She moves his hand to where the baby’s body is leaving his body. Carter sobs at the baby’ face. Then with a determination. _

_ He bears down hard, grunting as he feels the baby turn and continue their departure. Carter pants, trying to take in air. _

_ Carter then grunts as he bears down, pushing and screaming as the baby’s body leaves him. He is shaking and panting as they clean up the baby, and giving her shot. _

_ Carter sobs with their baby, who is given her diaper, then after wrapped and given to Carter. Carter holds the baby. _

_ “Congrats you have a baby girl.” _

_ Alexis kisses Carter. _

_ “She is so beautiful.” _

_ Carter smiles, “She is, what should we name her? All I have Aeryn.” _

_ Alexis thinks, “Aeryn Lily Rose Hathaway.” _

_ Carter shakes his head, “Castle Hathaway.” _

_ Alexis lets Clary see her little sister, two green eyes meeting blue. The kids are excited and already love her. Carter then lets Aeryn latch and breastfeed from him. While drinking his milk, Clary lays on her momma’s left side while Carter rubs her back. _

_ He and Alexis love being a part of Clary’s life. And her siblings lives as well._

* * *

The End, I hope the bonus endings were not too much. These are the stories that are a part of this one. I hope you all enjoy this story. Read, review and give kudos. Also if you don’t like it, please no harsh comments, no one is forced to read this story.


End file.
